


What Are You Doing For Valentine's Day?

by badwolfhufflepuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhufflepuff/pseuds/badwolfhufflepuff
Summary: The Axis Trio have a fun sleepover. Secrets are spilled and confessions are made and, by the morning, everything is different.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	What Are You Doing For Valentine's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff from me for Valentine's Day :D

After a long day of training, they decided to have a sleepover.

Well, in their case, they have sleepovers everyday, but most of the time all they do is sleep. That's why this one is special. They are going to stay awake a bit longer.

"Do we have all the food?" Italy asked, bringing out blankets and pillows, about halfway on the verge of making a pillow fort.

"Italy, we had dinner half an hour ago. You can't be that hungry already." Germany commented, taking the pillows and blankets from Italy's arms and passing some to Japan.

Japan, upon receiving his blanket and a pillow, giggled at his two friends. Italy huffed out, his cheeks as wide as squirrel's. "I'm Italian. You can't satisfy this stomach with a bit of can food." He said.

Germany looked at him with an offended expression. Was Italy insulting his cooking? "Are you saying my cooking is not good for your Italian ass?" He asked.

Italy and Japan laughed. It wasn't uncommon for the German to swear, but whenever he did, it always sounded funnier than expected. Said German joined his two friends in their laughing fit. A common way for the three of them to relieve some stress.

"So, what are we going to do?" Japan finally asked.

"Well, since we're camping and all, we can do lots of activities. Like stargazing, and singing, and telling scary stories, and talking about girls of course. It's Valentine's Day soon, anyway." Italy suggested and Germany flinched.

It has been several years since the dreaded Valentine's Day incident. They mostly have a good laugh over it, about how you always need to consider other cultures when giving presents and so on. Still, Germany can't help to feel strange about it. It was resolved nicely, thankfully, but his heart still needed a good resolve.

"You really like girls, Italy." Japan commented, a sentimental smile on his face. Being the oldest out of them gave him an opportunity to watch how it was to be young.

Italy smiled a wide smile and Germany's heart nearly stopped. "Yes! Girls are wonderful! Not only are they beautiful, but they are also strong as heck! I love them so much!" He exclaimed.

Germany was overflowed with feelings of... blue. He wasn't sure what to call it, but it felt like blue to him. He just nodded to Italy's rant about girls.

The rest of that conversation was about all kinds of things Germany wasn't particularly interested in. He just sat and listened to his friends, mostly Italy, talk about it. He didn't even bother to join in with his own opinion, until...

"Mamma to Germany!" Italy called for him, disrupting his chain of thoughts about loneliness. "Are you asking anyone out for Valentine's? Or do you want to go with me again?" He giggled.

Germany gave him half a smile, trying not to show much of his heart's pain. Italy didn't seem to notice, but Japan caught on pretty quickly. He could never hide anything from him. "No. Just me and my dogs." He answered.

Italy was not satisfied. "Boring. Come on, Germany. You're a big chunk of meat, you must have a nice lady to shower with affection."

Before Germany could have a chance to respond, Japan cleared his throat. "Excuse me, you two. I am a bit tired so I will be leaving you to your discussions. I will see you in the morning."

Germany nodded. "Goodnight, Japan."

Italy stood on his feet, patting Japan's shoulders. It was their hug. Since Japan wasn't big on hugging, Italy would just pat his shoulders to show his affection. "Nighty night, Japan." He said before sitting down again.

"Goodnight." Japan responded and left for his tent.

An awkward silence washed over them. Italy waited for Germany's response. Germany knew that, but that knowledge still couldn't put words in his mouth.

"Have you ever been in love before, Germany?" Italy asked, tired of waiting. It was obvious Germany wouldn't answer.

It took Germany a bit by surprise, after all the silence. He looked down at his blanket, the black and red stripes more interesting than ever before. "No." He answered.

Italy smiled. Not his usual happy smile, but a deeper one, one holding more stories than books. "I was. I still kind of am, but..." Germany looked at him. "I'm not sure if it's the same person."

Germany nodded, resisting the urge to pull Italy closer to himself. "You said it was a boy, right? What happened?"

Italy shook his head. "I don't like to talk about it. It's all messed up anyway. He used to bully me as a kid."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Germany said. "But you are in love now?"

"Madly." Italy smiled.

"Me too." As Germany said that, Italy's eyes shot wide open. He got up and adjusted himself by Germany's side, eager to hear all about it.

"You didn't tell me that. You should have though, I can help you. Tell me about her. What's her name? How is she like? Is she-"

"She is a he." Germany interrupted Italy's rain of questions. He might as well let Italy in that he has some feelings about him. It's not like Italy feels the same anyway.

Italy took a moment to adjust to Germany's comment. His eyebrows rose up to match his smirk. "I didn't know Germany was into gentlemen as well. You don't tell me anything." Italy pouted in a joking manner.

Germany laughed, looking up at the sky, anything to avoid Italy's big and curious brown eyes. "I proposed to you several years ago, that is your own fault for not understanding. Also, please don't say 'gentlemen', you make it sound like I am attracted to England."

"Well, that rules one out." Italy giggled. "No, but really, tell me more about him. What is it that you love about him?"

Germany smiled, still looking up at the starry sky. Even the stars reminded him of Italy, although they weren't as bright. "Everything." He finally collected some courage to look back at Italy. "He has a wonderful smile which lights up the entire room as soon as he walks in. He is really compassionate and kind, and he is always there for you. And sometimes, he says strange things and makes me go into an electric shock." Italy giggled.

"He loves history and is always willing to talk to me about it. And he cheers me up when something goes wrong just by existing." Germany paused, looking at Italy for some sort of reaction that wasn't his big smile. Italy nodded for him to continue. "I could really go on forever."

"I wouldn't mind that." Italy said.

Germany blushed, thankful that it was night and that it shouldn't be as visible. "There are also his eyes. He has beautiful eyes, big and curious like a young child. And a voice to make the angels jealous." He stopped, realizing Italy has gotten dangerously close.

Italy planted a soft kiss on Germany's cheek, close to his lips. It wasn't time for a lips kiss yet. "You can ask me out anytime, you know." He said, pulling back.

Germany stood surprised. "When did you-"

"The history part. I'm the only one who talks to you about anything history related. Believe me, I asked Japan." Italy smiled.

"But what about that boy you like?" Germany asked, regretting it instantly as Italy's expression went sour.

"I'll have to ask Prussia, but if I'm correct, we don't need to worry." He said, taking Germany's hands in his own, standing up.

Germany followed his suit. "Correct about what?"

"Just some thoughts." If Germany hadn't been standing as still as a rock, he was certain Italy would spin him around for a little dance.

He gulped. "Italy, I have to warn you. I don't have any experience with love so... I understand if you want to back away from your offer."

Italy stopped and kissed Germany's knuckles. God this man... "That's what I'm here for. To help you in love matters. In the end, that's what every relationship is about."

Germany smiled a reassured smile, leaning in to kiss Italy's forehead. "Are you free on Valentine's Day? To spend some time with me?"

Italy grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

The next morning, after Germany barely got out of bed because Italy was sleeping on him, Japan congratulated him on a successful confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, it means a lot to me.


End file.
